Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to security control techniques, and more particularly, to security control by signature verification between two touch-sensitive devices using transmitting and receiving electrodes as the communication medium.
Description of the Related Art
With rapid developments of ubiquitous computing and networking, daily errands, such as distance education, electronic commerce, social networking, online gaming, and household registration, may be easily accomplished by online transactions. Despite the convenience, a user is inevitably required to register a respective account and password for each service website or device as the key to gain access thereto. Unfortunately, the user may be forced to setup multiple accounts and passwords for different service websites or devices due to that each service website or device may have its own rules for defining an account and password, or that the habitual account and/or password of the user is already taken in some service websites or devices. Thus, as the number of accounts and passwords increases, the management of multiple accounts and passwords has become a heavy burden for users.
For security controls over devices, one of the most common solutions is for users to memorize their own accounts and passwords, which is highly unreliable and inefficient. Alternatively, there are other authentication methods which do not require any account and password, such as fingerprint identification, speech recognition, and face identification. For security controls over service websites, one of the most common solutions is to allow browser to save the inputted accounts and passwords automatically. However, the security level provided by the solution is low since anyone who has access to the device can use the account and password through the browser. Not to mention that, the solution lacks portability due to the account and password being saved only in the device.
Thus, it is desirable to have a security control method which not only blocks unauthorized access but also eliminates the burden of managing accounts and passwords for users.